Secrets
by KairiR5
Summary: "I'm your best friend, I know all your secrets!" In which Austin and Dez have a conversation. Implied Auslly, one-shot.


**Summary:** "I'm your best friend, I know all your secrets!" In which Austin and Dez have a conversation. Implied Auslly, one-shot.

**A/N: **This one-shot was inspired by the episode: _'Filmmaking & Fearbreaking,'_ which I was watching the other day... It's really short, compared to usual one-shots... Perhaps this could be a possible prequel to "When in Love...' I drew info for this story from either the A&A episodes (my main provider for information), A&A marathons (with behind the scenes), tweets (from Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, OfficialR5, etc.), or the web (AKA, dictionary). There's not exactly Auslly, but there's hints. :D Ally and Trish don't appear... They're mentioned, though... meh... it's more of a conversation between Austin & Dez...

**Warnings**: OOC, not beta'd, light swearing, etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally. :/

* * *

Secrets

_One-shot_

By KairiR5

* * *

_A man's true secrets are more secret to himself than they are to others._

_~Paul Valery_

_After all, everybody has secrets and there are some things that nobody knows about you but only you, right?_

_~Halle Berry_

_All of nature begins to whisper its secrets to us through its sounds. Sounds that were previously incomprehensible to our soul now become the meaningful language of nature._

_~Rudolf Steiner_

* * *

He watched amusedly as Austin stammered, acting awfully out of character.

"Oh... h-hi Al-Ally."

It was quite an unusual (unusually comical) sight, considered Austin was normally a confident, cool, and collected guy. Therefore, there must be a (huge) factor as to why he was acting this way.

"Dez," Austin hissed. He gave his friend a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? What?"

"Are you – were you – even listening to me?"

"Maybe... depending on how you look at it," he answered slyly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Dez!" he exclaimed. "Be serious, would you!" The blond gave his best friend a pointed look.

"Hey, don't blame this whole ordeal on the red head, would you?" The blond huffed, ignoring what he previously said, and proceeded to pace back and forth, with a worried expression on his face.

He looked wearily at the musician.

"Austin. You have got to stop pacing back and forth. It's giving me a headache!" The blond whipped around to face him, pressing his lips into a thin line, acting awfully serious.

"Dez, seriously! You have no idea what's going on in my life at the moment. If you did, you might understand why I'm pacing back and forth like a mad man and why I'm acting this way."

"I sure do, buddy." Austin scoffed.

"Care to enlighten me, 'oh great one'," he mocked.

"Let's see..." He tapped his chin in thought. "Ah, yes! Right now you're a huge internet sensation, you have to balance your musical career with school, you like Ally, you work-"

"Woah, whoa, whoa! What?" Austin backtracked, disbelief coloring his expression. "I... what?"

"You didn't let me finish," he whined.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'you didn't let me finish.'"

"Before that!"

"You're a huge internet sensation?"

"No, after that!"

"You have to balance music with school?"

"After!"

"You like Ally?"

"No. Yes. No. Yes. I mean no. I mean yes. No. Yes... I mean..." The blond ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"-You like Ally?"

"Dude! Can I finish?"

"Well, you didn't let me finish," he brought up. "What makes you think it would be fair to let you finish, if I didn't?"

"Dez!"

"Okay, fine. I'm the generous, compassionate, loving, handsome, swoon-worthy, intelligent, funny-"

"Dez!" he exclaims once more, pleading the red head to be serious.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "At least let me finish my statement!"

"Dez... half the things you listed don't even describe you," he said, deadpan.

"Way to rain on my parade."

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

Pause.

"...Where was I, before you interrupted?"

"You like Ally?"

"No I don't!" Austin defended. "I mean, yes, it's what I thought you said, but no, I _don't_ like her." He gave his friend an incredulous look.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure?" The blond sighed.

"Sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

"Yes; I'm sure I'm sure, I'm sure."

"Are you sure, you're sure, you're sure, you're sure?"

"I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure, I'm sure!"

"Are you sure-"

"Dez! Yes! I'm the surest!"

"'Surest' ain't a word."

"Ain't ain't a word, neither, yet people still use it!"

"Touché." The singer quirked an eyebrow as he contemplated.

"And besides, surest is a word **(1.)**. Look it up in the dictionary. How I know... one word: Ally." He said her name as if her name solved everything (like world peace).

"Ah yes... did she, your crush, tell you?"

"Dez! She isn't my crush! And yes, she told me!"

"Uhmm."

"This is serious!"

"What is? That you like Ally?"

"Dez! We talked about this, legit two minutes ago – not even!"

"But it's true!"

"No it isn't! Just because I stammer and stutter around her, my heartbeat accelerates, I feel hot and stuffy, and my palms get sweaty doesn't mean I like her!"

"...You do know you just admitted you're feelings. Not directly, but subtly."

"..."

"...And you do know that those are the symptoms of the beginnings of a crush~!" he sang, elated.

"Is not!"

Oh Austin..."

"Dez!"

"Oh... there's no need to be defensive about your feelings for Ally. I won't mock you for them."

"I don't like her!"

"And I love Zaliens 6... Bullshit, dude! I hate Zaliens 6, and you like Ally!" He sighed in defeat.

"Okay... maybe I have a tiny crush on her... so what?"

"Mhmm...? Really?" He grinned like a cat that got its canary.

"...Fine! I like her, a lot."

"Thought so," he grinned in triumph. "Tell me, the 'Love Whisperer', how these feelings of yours began to develop... How did it begin? When did it begin?" Austin sighed.

"It all began one day, a while back (I don't remember when... but it was... recent, I guess...), when Ally and I were in the process of writing a song to put on the web before the dateline was due..."

"Uh huh... keep talking. I'm listening."

"Everything was going as it normally would... we ended up pulling an all-nighter to finish the song, because it was taking a lot longer than we anticipated... It took hours, but by the time we finished it, it was perfect." He paused. "And then it happened..."

"What happened? What happened?"

"...Ally was leaning against my side to rest her head on my shoulder... Something about a headache or something... She was so close, her face so close, and her lips were taunting me to kiss them... to claim them... So I leaned in, intent on kissing her silly, not knowing what was going through my mind at the moment, when her eyes fluttered open. I stumbled off the piano bench in shock, claiming to her that I lost my sitting position on the bench (which she believed), and then the feelings returned..."

"What feelings? What feelings?" He was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement. The blond mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"The fluttering stomach, the rapid heartbeat, the stuttered, the sweaty hands – the symptoms of a crush! Okay! Did you want to hear that?"

"Yes! Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Can I finish...?"

"Oh... sorry." He sent a sheepish smile to the blond. "Continue."

"I never realized my feelings for Ally until I saw her with Dallas, and then her talking to Trish about her crush on Dallas, and how she could get him to like him... I saw red, and it was at that exact moment that I realized that I liked her..."

"Aww..."

"I just need to show her that I like her, to make her fall for me..."

"I know how! I'm the 'Love Whisperer', after all!"

"Mhmm... If you say so..." And then he paused, frozen with a confused expression coloring his facial features. "Wait. Stop everything." Pause. "Dez, that doesn't mean stop breathing."

"Oh, phew! I thought I was going to die from a lack of oxygen! You know I'm not good at holding my breath!"

"Dude. This is serious. Be serious for this moment, please!"

"Okay. I'm listening, and I'm serious (at least I think I am...). What?" Pause.

"Dez... How did you know I like Ally? I never told you..."

"I'm your best friend, duh! I know all your secrets!" Austin and him were best friends, so it was easy for him to tell if there was something wrong, if the situation was strangely odd, if Austin was acting off – compared to how he would normally act.

"Oh..."

"Like I know you're middle name is Monica, you like horror movies (like the Zalien movies), you're afraid – well, were afraid – of umbrellas, you wear boxers with trucks, you're an only child **(2.)**, you like Ally – "

"Okay! I get it!" He sighed. "It's just like the time you revealed practically all my secrets in front of Ally and Trish... I'm just glad Ally wasn't laughing... at least not at my face..."

"That's what best friends are for, too!"

"Hm. Embarrassing me... okay..." He motioned with his hand, gesticulating for the blond to follow him.

"C'mon, buddy! Let's create a plan to get Ally to fall for you – if she hasn't, yet."

"Okay." He smiled.

You can't hide secrets from him...

He was the Love Whisperer, after all.

...And best friends with Austin Moon.

...

_...Because you can't hold in secrets forever, and secrets are meant to be revealed at some point._

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1.)** I originally thought 'surest' wasn't a real word... so I actually looked that up... yup it's a real word. ;)

**(2.)** Ross said somewhere (during one of those Austin & Ally marathons... I have no idea which one...) that he was an only child play Austin in Austin & Ally, as opposed to real life, where he has four other siblings...

Best friends... you got to love them, especially if they're Dez. :]

I had a super fun time writing this one-shot! Dez is a super fun character to write! :D This can be considered a possible prequel to 'When in Love...' (Maybe...) I'm not sure. Meh... (Quotes all from !) I actually don't know if Dez would know that Austin likes Ally (or if, and when, they date)), but I thought, "Who knows? Dez is unpredictable! He could know immediately if Austin likes Ally, and he would know if they dated, 'secretly', because he said, 'I'm your best friend! I know all your secrets! in _'Filmmaking & Fearbreaking'_... even without Austin revealing his secrets."

What do you think? Do you think Dez knows all Austin's secrets? Let me know!

More one-shots to come (a couple... I think)! ;) (Possible Trez one-shot coming out soon! (I hope!))

Let me know what you think! Hit me up on twitter KairiR5 (and follow me!), or leave me a review (either anonymous, or signed in!)! ;)


End file.
